L'amour ne serait rien
by Amaeliss
Summary: Loki vient d'arriver à New York. Lui et son dæmon sont perdus au milieu de la ville et de ses lumières. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent Tony. Texte écrit pour le mois de février du Collectif Noname "Ambiance Dæmoniaque" oOo Ironfrost oOo Cross-Over A la Croisée des Mondes.
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT : Désolée, j'ai oublié de répondre à la question ^^ J'ai remis les tirets qu'un beug avait enlevés, désolée à ceux qui ont galérer à lire.**

 **Je continue dans ma série des UA Ironfrost faits pour le Collectif Noname x)**

 **Un UA daemoniaque, donc, qui ne se passe dans l'un des multiples mondes existants, ni celui de Lyra, ni celui de Will (le nôtre). Pas plus d'ailleurs, qu'il n'est dans un des Royaumes d'Yggdrasil… Vous ne rencontrerez ici pas d'armure rouge et or ou de sceptre bleuté… Laissez-vous porter et entrez dans une ville que vous connaissez… ou Croyez connaître.**

 _New York, An 1302 de l'Ere Commune:_

Loki soupira et passa la main dans sa nuque. Rabaissant les yeux sur le papier qu'il tenait entre ses mains, il relut l'adresse griffonnée. C'était bien là. L'immeuble était en construction et des hommes en tenue de chantier passaient par là. Thor aurait eu plus de facilité à se faire engager ici… s'il avait parlé mieux la langue du coin. De toute manière, il avait fui son frère en même temps que ses responsabilités, n'emmenant avec lui que son sentiment de trahison et sa rancune envers son père. Fenrir lui lécha la main, lui envoyant une pensée de reproche. Il sourit. Il n'était pas seul, effectivement et il ne pouvait que bénir la présence de son Daemon à ses côtés. Rejetant les épaules en arrière, il entra dans l'immeuble.

A l'intérieur, c'était à la fois plus calme et plus bruyant que dehors. Les voitures et les calèches, les bousculades, les cris, toute cette rumeur bruissante et vivante de la rue n'arrivait pas jusqu'ici, pourtant tout résonnait. Les ouvriers aux étages supérieurs, ses pas sur le sol de marbre, étouffé dans les endroits où il était couvert de bâches et surtout la voix de la jeune femme au pied des escaliers.

\- Ce n'est pas possible Madame, vraiment.

Mademoiselle. Je suis scientifique et mathématicienne. Je vous assure qu'il y a une erreur dans ces comptes… qu'elle soit volontaire ou pas.

\- Mais pourtant les tableaux de chiffres sont corrects.

\- Donnez-moi ce dossier.

\- Mais…

Avant que la jeune femme ait eu le temps d'insister plus avant, le daemon-singe de son assistante arracha le dossier de finance des mains de l'entrepreneur, qui partit rapidement, furieux. Alors que la jeune femme récupérait le dossier, Loki s'avança vers le quatuor, un peu hésitant mais le maintien assuré.

\- Excusez-moi, je cherche le contremaitre.

\- Il n'est pas là, je gère les choses en son absence.

\- Tu viens d'où, toi ? fit la deuxième femme sans gêne aucune.

Loki maudit aussitôt son accent de l'Est un peu trop audible, agacé contre lui-même.

\- Darcy ! Excusez-la, monsieur…

\- Sorg, inventa-t-il aussitôt. Loki Sorg.

\- Vous venez d'un des Royaumes du Nord ?

Il rit. Le surnom donné ici aux deux grandes royautés l'amusait beaucoup.

\- Non. De la Nouvelle République de Snaergard.

\- Et vous venez ici pour… ? le rappela à l'ordre la cheffe.

\- Je recherche un travail, mais si le contremaître n'est pas là…

\- Je fais partie de l'entreprise qui utilisera cet immeuble et actuellement la plus haute autorité présente. Que savez-vous faire ?

\- Pas grand-chose, à part lire, écrire et compter…

\- Votre langue ? L'anglais ?

\- Les deux.

Elle le regarda avec une lueur de surprise, et son daemon, un chat lové dans ses bras, darda ses yeux pâles sur lui. Par réflexe, il noua ses doigts dans l'épaisse fourrure de Fenrir, pour se rassurer. Le loup était grand, bien plus que la normale, et son pelage fauve et épais était magnifique. Ses yeux bleu glace avaient parfois des reflets rouges, comme ceux d'un albinos, un regard qui perturbait l'entourage de Loki.

\- Vous parlez bien la langue.

\- J'ai aussi des rudiments de français. Je m'intéresse aux sciences ambariques…

\- Pratique ?

Il grimaça.

\- Théorie.

\- Vous êtes engagé.

\- Sur le chantier ?

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Je m'appelle Jane Foster, fit-elle en lui tendant la main. Bienvenue dans les futurs bureaux de Stark Industrie, monsieur Sorg. Et bienvenue parmi nous.

Loki ressortit avec l'impression d'être dans un songe. Il comprenait mieux cette histoire de Rêve Américain Ils venaient d'entrer dans un nouveau siècle, à peine deux ans auparavant. Des voitures sans chevaux fleurissaient dans les rues, le train était en construction vers l'Ouest et Loki était libre. Une espèce d'euphorie le saisit soudainement, une euphorie qui augmenta au fur et à mesure de la soirée, alors qu'il se renseignait sur les travaux de Stark Industrie.

\- C'est eux qui financent en grande partie le circuit ambarique de la ville, fit Clint, un ouvrier qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt.

Ils ne s'entendaient pas vraiment au départ, Clint ne supportant pas l'arrogance et l'humour au vitriol de Loki, jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit véritablement à l'œuvre face à un mari abusif, l'attaquant de sa langue d'argent, plus méprisant et offensant qu'il ne l'avait été envers n'importe qui. Pour défendre la jeune femme. L'autre avait voulu se battre, son daemon se dressant face à Fenrir. Il n'avait pas fallu trois secondes pour qu'il abandonne et se dissimule derrière son humain. Cela avait fait réaliser à tous que Loki était tout sauf un monstre, tout sauf égoïste. Y compris à Clint.

\- Il n'est pas encore arrivé dans le quartier, Clint.

\- Peut-être mais si ça arrive un jour, ce sera probablement grâce à eux, Nat'.

\- Et tu dis qu'ils t'ont engagé ?

\- Ouais… mais ils ne m'ont pas dit pourquoi, c'est sûrement pas grand-chose.

\- Les deux autres avaient l'air sceptique.

\- Ecoute, **ГЛУПЬІЙ** **,** on ne peut nier un truc, c'est ton intelligence. Je suis ici depuis quatre ans, toi un mois et tu parles aussi bien que moi, ou presque.

\- J'ai appris l'anglais avant…

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Deux ans, admit-il. _Flàr_. Je suis peut-être doué en langues, en tout ce qui est théorie, mais ils ont probablement bien des gens plus doués que moi…

Le fait de s'insulter dans leurs langues respectives était d'autant plus amusant que Loki ne parlait absolument pas Russe. Pas plus que Natacha ne parlait _sa_ langue. Elle avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler « débile », ce qui changeait certaines de ses phrases – comme d'ailleurs celle qu'elle venait de prononcer – en paradoxes totaux. Loki observa le soir qui tombait à l'extérieur.

\- Je ferais mieux de rentrer, ou il n'y aura plus de place.

Il était dans un appartement qui accueillait des émigrés, rempli de monde, de langues et d'accents. Il n'y avait que quatre ou cinq personnes qui le comprenaient, il s'était donc rapidement habitué à parler anglais, avec quelques mots d'allemand et de français, pour être compris par le plus de monde possible. En poussant la porte, il tomba sur des enfants qui jouaient au milieu du couloir, communiquant par gestes et partageant leurs jouets. Eux préféraient partager. Dans le monde des adultes, ça n'était pas aussi simple. Il sortit ses affaires, assez confortables, de leur cachette, et chercha à s'installer dans le salon où il dormait habituellement. Ici, tout le monde protégeait ses draps et cadenassait ses couvertures. Méfiance. Et si d'aventure quelqu'un sommeillait à votre emplacement habituel, vous en changiez… ou dormiez dehors.

Par chance pour Loki, sa place était libre, et il s'installa confortablement – du moins autant qu'il le pouvait. D'ici, il avait vue sur toute la pièce, ce qui satisfaisait très bien sa paranoïa. Il se cola contre son daemon, profitant de la chaleur de son pelage, et s'endormit assez rapidement.

OoOoOoOo

Il dormit peu et assez mal. Réveillé avant l'aube, il préféra se lever directement, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de rester à ne rien faire. Il ramassa donc ses affaires et, profitant du sommeil de la majorité pour les cacher à nouveau. Il enfila une tunique, un veston un peu trop large, et noua rapidement ses chaussures, après être passé à la salle de bain pour une toilette sommaire. Peu de choses lui manquaient de son ancien confort, mais la principale était l'hygiène, bien plus sommaire ici. Il fut rapidement sorti dans l'air glacé, des groupes erraient ça et là, leurs souffles et leurs cigarettes créant des nuages blanc dans l'air froid. Le soleil se levait et c'était beau, mais la plupart des gens ici n'avaient pas le temps ou l'énergie de lever la tête vers le ciel. Loki contempla quelques secondes les lumières ambariques jaunes, plus loin, les maisons et les immeubles, une voiture garée à ses côtés, le ciel blanc-bleu, orangé à l'endroit où le soleil était sur le point de se lever.

Beaucoup avaient froid, mais Loki, malgré ses vêtements légers, n'était pas gêné. Il observa sa montre à gousset, accrochée à sa poche de pantalon. Il avait son rendez-vous dans deux heures avec Jane Foster, à une autre adresse que celle de la veille. Il avait largement le temps d'observer le lever de soleil.

Tony était à l'atelier depuis quelque chose comme… 5 heures. Le jour s'était levé, maintenant, il faisait probablement beau vu la lumière. Il n'avait pas vérifié, concentré sur son travail. Il avait remarqué depuis un moment que son père ne le cherchait jamais ici, il aurait probablement pu disparaître pendant trois jours sans qu'Howard ne s'en rende compte (encore que, Jarvis le préviendrait probablement). A vrai dire, ça lui allait très bien comme ça. Il était arrivé qu'il se réfugie dans l'atelier sans même travailler, s'installant sur un des établis avec un tourne-disque, profitant juste de l'odeur de métal et de la chaleur de la pièce, de son ambiance chaotique et disparate, remplie d'outils divers, d'éclairages ambariques et de lampes à pétrole, de pièces métalliques, de câbles… Tout un chaos organisé et sympathique. Le jeune homme faisait partie des gens qui respiraient mieux dans un atelier de 20 mètres carrés que sur une terrasse à l'air libre.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait un nouveau projet et l'intention de le mener à bien, il avait réussi à stabiliser l'énergie ambarique et tout semblait évoluer plutôt bien. Darcy entra dans le labo en claquant la porte contre le mur :

\- Heeey, devine quoi !

Darcy était l'une des seules à ne pas s'embarrasser de protocole et à se montrer familière avec lui, raison principale pour laquelle il l'appréciait.

\- Je suis nul aux devinettes, accouche.

\- Il y a un nouveau ! Jane l'a rencontré hier, il avait l'air prometteur, un peu paumé.

\- Elle a demandé à…

\- Non. Je sais, c'est pas très réglementaire, mais on a pas trouvé le temps. Et honnêtement, il est canon.

\- Vraiment ? Et bien je vais monter l'accueillir, ce serait dommage de rater ça.

Si le ton de Tony est ironique, sa curiosité est sincère. Il se demande vraiment ce qui, chez cet homme, a pu séduire Jane. Il pense à son physique, mais n'y croit pas trop, la jeune femme est intelligente et responsable. Suivant Darcy dans les couloirs, il remonte distraitement la bretelle de sa salopette de travail, se demande un instant s'il devrait laisser tout simplement prendre la partie supérieure, optant pour le confort, mais il aurait probablement l'air débile comme ça. Il se gratte l'arrière du crâne avec la pince qu'il avait gardée à la main, hausse un sourcil quand Nori lui fait remarquer son geste et fourre l'outil dans sa poche. Il arrive finalement dans un salon où Jane est installée dans un fauteuil, manifestement en pleine discussion.

\- Salut !

\- Bonjour, soupire la jeune femme. Vous avez encore dormi dans l'atelier ?

\- Bien sûr que non, quelle idée J'ai pas dormi du tout.

Jane poussa un soupir, puis sourit d'un air engageant à la personne qui était manifestement assise dans le canapé, dos à Tony. Ladite personne se retourna, son buste dépassant du dossier le regardant avec un air neutre. Et soudain la phrase de Darcy prenait tout son sens. Il _était_ canon. Avec sa carnation pâle, ses cheveux noir de jais mi-longs parfaitement coiffés et surtout, ses yeux verts pâles absolument incroyables. Il le regarda, gardant plus ou moins son assurance de surface de surface, et tendis la main avec un sourire, s'avançant, tandis que le jeune homme se levait pour le saluer également.

\- Anthony Stark, enchanté. La plupart des gens m'appellent Tony, et voici Nori.

\- Loki Sorg, fit l'autre en lui accordant une brève poignée de main. Et… Fenrir !

Ce n'était pas une présentation. Ça aurait dû l'être, en fait, si le loup ne s'était pas avancé vers Tony, ses yeux rougeoyants fixés dans les siens. Il regarda le Daemon, perturbé, certes, mais également fasciné par la beauté de l'animal. Il allait reculer, lorsque le margay aux reflets bleutés sauta de ses bras et se dirigea vers loup noir, figeant la pièce entière alors que le temps lui-même semblait retenir son souffle et que les deux animaux s'observaient, yeux bleu glace contre yeux dorés.

 **Voilàààà ! J'ai pensé à faire juste un one-shot, mais finalement je m'amusais trop à l'écrire et ceci est donc le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fanfic, qui sera probablement assez courte. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :D**

 **Petites notes de chapitre :**

Flàr veut dire traître en vieux norrois. L'insulte qu'utilise Natacha veut dire «débile » d'après Google traduc.

Sorg veut dire tristesse, désolation, etc. Enfin bref, Loki était de bonne humeur en choisissant ce nom d'emprunt.

Les Royaumes du Nord c'est une référence à Philip Pullman, j'ai inventé la république de Snaergard (et snaer ça veut dire neige, toujours en vieux norrois).

L'énergie ambarique désigne l'électricité dans les livres de Philip Pullman.

Loki fait partie des rares adultes à avoir un daemon du même sexe. Fenrir est son fils dans la mythologie.

Nori est l'anagramme d'Iron, je me suis pas trop foulée. C'est une margay, un félin en voie de disparition qui vit principalement dans les arbres. Elle mesure une soixantaine de centimètres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota Bene : j'écris cette histoire de front avec une nouvelle originale et mon scénario de film de bac, donc même si je suis en vacances le rythme de publication sera un peu... Erratique. En même temps, avec moi, vous avez l'habitude.**

Les deux hommes restèrent interdits, figés quelques secondes, leurs regards hésitant entre celui de l'autre et leurs Daemons qui s'effleuraient avec douceur et curiosité. Anthony, le jeune homme en salopette, semblait tout aussi effaré que Loki, qui se reprit et, malgré le plaisir de Fenrir à approcher l'autre, attira son daemon à ses côtés. Alors que le loup tergiversait, le châtain appela Nori à haute voix. Loki prit conscience, avec gêne, que les deux femmes les regardaient. Il esquissa un sourire un peu forcé et lâcha finalement :

\- Enchanté. Vous... Avez une pince dans la poche.

\- Euh, ouais, j'étais en train de… peu importe. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Donc, vous allez travailler avec nous ?

\- Apparemment… fit Loki, prudent. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez plutôt dans les ateliers.

\- En fait, Tony ne travaille pas officiellement ici, explicita Jane.

\- A vrai dire, le fait qu'un homme du même nom que le PDG et de l'âge d'être son fils travaille ici par pure coïncidence, fit le brun avec un sourire nonchalant.

Tony parut gêné, ce qui l'amusa et étira un peu plus son sourire. Darcy s'avança joyeusement, crispant légèrement Loki par son approche envahissante.

Et donc, Loki va travailler ici même, dans ces locaux. Il va surtout faire des calculs et de la recherche théorique. Jane pensait à le prendre à l'essai avant de lui faire un contrat stable, mais il faut quand même prévenir ton père, qu'il puisse avoir un salaire et des horaires fixes.

Tout en parlant, elle avait tenté de passer un bras sur l'épaule de Loki, qui avait esquivé d'un mouvement fluide et précis. Si son visage restait de marbre, le poil de Fenrir s'était hérissé sur sa nuque, où le jeune homme avait posé une main rassurante. Il était soucieux de ce qui était arrivé à Fen, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Il avait eu des affinités avec des gens, bien sûr et Fenrir était parfois en confiance avec des gens qu'il connaissait peu, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti _ça_. L'envie irrépressible, presque comme un besoin, de se rapprocher de son daemon l'avait surpris, bien plus encore que le fait qu'il aille vers l'autre. Cette curiosité surexcitée qu'il avait ressenti à travers son dameon était plus que perturbante. Toutefois, il devait se concentrer sur le moment. Il se tourna vers sa recruteuse :

Si je comprends bien, il faut que je fasse mes preuves afin que vous ayez des arguments de mon côté quand la décision reviendra au grand patron ?

La question était parfaitement rhétorique et son ton ne laissait aucune équivoque. Jane approuva, l'air un peu gêné. Sans se laisser perturber, il poursuivit :

Vais-je devoir le rencontrer ?

Normalement, non. A moins d'un cas vraiment exceptionnel.

Tant mieux, songea Loki, se détendant légèrement. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire bonne impression, car malgré son caractère rusé et son talent pour manier les mots, il était souvent trop sarcastique ou ironique, se moquant de heurter les gens dans leur orgueil. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il y prenait même un malin plaisir. Il se tourna vers Anthony, qui lui lança un sourire et proposa :

Tu veux visiter ?

Loki haussa un sourcil à la marque familiarité, puis hocha la tête avec un léger sourire.

Avec plaisir. Je vous suis.

Le sourire de Tony s'élargit. Il avait terriblement envie de connaître Loki. Il en aurait probablement eu envie de toutes manières, mais après la réaction de Nori et passée sa gêne de la situation inhabituelle, il était encore plus intéressé. Il voulait comprendre _pourquoi_. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait, chez lui, qui avait fait réagir leurs daemons de cette manière. Il entraîna Loki dans les couloirs, lui montrant des salles de réunion et d'entretien, ainsi qu'un salon ressemblant grandement à celui qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Il y a des bureaux sur 4 étages autour d'ici. Deux au-dessus et deux en-dessous, suivant le grade de ceux qui y travaillent. Après, il n'y a que des salles de recherche, des labos et des ateliers.

Sur 6 étages ? fit Loki, stupéfait.

5\. Le rez-de-chaussée est occupé par un hall vide qui sert à rien, je te signale, répliqua Tony en lui faisant signe de se diriger vers une cage d'escalier.

C'est pour impressionner les visiteurs, fit remarquer Loki. C'est politique.

Ouais, ça sert à rien, quoi.

Au fond, Tony comprenait parfaitement l'intérêt d'impressionner les autres. Mais lui pensait qu'on pouvait facilement impressionner les gens avec un chalumeau à la main et des nouvelles technologies. Son pragmatisme l'aurait poussé à utiliser le maximum d'espace. On avait beau lui dire que, plus jeune, son père avait pensé et agît comme lui, il avait du mal à admettre qu'il lui ressemblait. Sous le regard interloqué de Loki, il ouvrit la grille d'ascenseur et lui fit signe d'entrer. Le brun eut moins d'une seconde d'hésitation avant d'entrer. Tony enclencha le mécanisme et ils commencèrent à descendre. Fenrir se colla aux jambes de Loki, surpris, alors que ce dernier observait les panneaux de commande et leur vitesse de descente – et Tony pouvait voir, à son regard, que dizaines de calculs complexes se déroulaient dans son esprit.

C'est… incroyable !

Oui, hein ? Je l'adore, se rengorgea Tony. Je n'ai pas participé au projet, mas j'ai corrigé quelques erreurs de fonctionnement. Cela dit, il arrive toujours qu'il ait des… disfonctionnements.

Comprendre par là qu'il se stoppait soudainement en pleine course, parfois pour plus d'une heure. Loki lut le sens entre les lignes, mais il était bien trop intéressé par le fonctionnement de la machine pour rabaisser l'orgueil de Tony. Ce dernier lui fit visiter des labos, des ateliers de construction, d'expérimentation, des salles d'observation et le tout sans tarir de commentaires sur les installations, leur modernité, ce qu'on y étudiait, sans jamais faiblir.

Vous pourriez aller plus lentement ?

Mais sinon, je n'aurai pas le temps pas le temps de tout te montrer ! protesta-t-il.

Loki ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le jeune homme avait déjà saisi une sorte de bracelet couvrant tout l'avant-bras et se lança dans une explication sur son utilité. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne comprenait les explications du jeune homme, mais il n'avait pas le temps de les comprendre et aurait aimé le prendre. De plus, il voulait une visite des locaux, pas un topo sur la totalité des projets en cours ici, même si Stark semblait connaître chacun d'eux.

Et peut-être qu'il avait choisi de ne pas dormir, mais Loki, lui, ne dormait pas mal installé et 5 heures par nuit les jours fastes pour son plaisir personnel. De plus, ces derniers temps avaient été complexes et fatigants pour lui, limitant sa patience, qui n'était déjà pas la principale de ses qualités. Aussi, quand Tony le fit entrer dans son atelier personnel et commença à babiller de plus belle, avec encore plus d'enthousiasme, prêt à lui faire une démonstration d'une nouvelle machine très manifestement instable, Loki lui jeta un regard las et lâcha :

Il t'arrive de te taire ?

Je… quoi ? Il y a un problème ? J'ai dit un truc ? Ecoute, c'est pas grave, enfin si peut-être mais… je sais pas, explique-moi !

Loki n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, il était déjà sorti. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, incapable de retrouver les escaliers dans les couloirs qu'il connaissait mal. Il entendit la porte de l'atelier claquer, mais il était déjà dans la cabine et n'avait aucune envie de regarder dans cette direction. Fenrir hésita à y entrer.

Tu es sûr ? Il va peut-être venir s'excuser.

Je me moque de ses excuses. Il est insupportable et se moque parfaitement de son interlocuteur tant qu'il a une oreille dans laquelle il peut déverser sa logorrhée.

Le loup pencha la tête sur le côté, hésitant, avant de rentrer dans la cabine. Loki se dépêcha de la lancer, manœuvrant le levier comme Stark l'avait fait plus tôt et remontant à l'étage où ils étaient au départ. Il entendit la voix de Tony, déformée par la résonnance, appeler son nom.

 **Notes explicatives :**

L'univers de Tony et Loki, du moins celui-ci, est un reflet de la fin du XIXème/début du XXème siècle, à quelques variations technologiques près. J'essaye par moments d'y donner une petite ambiance steampunk, étant fan du genre.

Il existe des théories comme quoi les gens avec un daemon du même sexe seraient homosexuels. Je ne sais pas trop honnêtement, c'était surtout pour avoir Fen que j'ai fait ce choix. Mais ce n'est pas un hasard complet et une ou deux références à cette théorie existent dans la fic. Je n'affirme rien, par contre.

 **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? La réaction de Loki vous paraît plausible ? Compréhensible ? Laissez un commentaire sur vos impressions !**


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsque Loki arriva dans le couloir, Jane Foster était devant l'ascenseur, lui souriant d'un air presque soulagé.

\- J'allais descendre vous chercher. M. Stark est toujours en bas ?

\- Il va probablement monter sous peu, fit Loki, imperturbable.

La jeune femme réalisa qu'il y avait un problème, mais il la dépassa calmement, lui promettant sa présence le lendemain si elle le souhaitait, quel que soit le travail sur lequel ils requéraient son aide.

\- Peut-on partir, à présent ? Sauf si vous avez une objection, bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr. Loki ? Il pencha la tête, attentif. Ne laissez pas Tony vous pourrir la vie.

\- C'est bien mon intention, répliqua le brun, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Jane frissonna. En cet instant, il ne ressemblait plus au jeune homme poli et assuré de tout à l'heure, pas plus qu'à l'immigrant perdu de leur rencontre. Loki semblait avoir de nombreuses facettes. Et il était probablement susceptible.

Loki n'était pas susceptible. Pas d'ordinaire – il détestait le manque de respect, évidemment, mais n'avait cure des insultes, il en avait l'habitude et cela l'amusait plutôt, les gens étaient souvent peu imaginatifs. En revanche, le fait qu'on se permette de lui retirer son libre-arbitre, pour quoi que ce fut, l'énervait au plus haut point. En sortant du bâtiment, il prit un grand souffle pour se calmer, glissant sa main dans le pelage de Fenrir, sur sa nuque, l'agrippant presque. Il dénoua finalement ses doigts pour caresser l'échine de son compagnon, profitant de sa présence permanente à ses côtés. Rassurante.

Nori cherchait à le réconforter. La forme féline se colla à lui, cherchant à grimper dans ses bras, son pelage bleuté chatoyant à la lumière.

\- Tony.

\- Il soupira et se pencha vers son daemon.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu devrais lui laisser du temps.

\- Mais…

\- S'il est parti, c'est parce que tu as ignoré ce qu'il voulait. S'il veut s'éloigner et que tu le poursuis, même pour t'excuser, tu continues à l'offenser.

Tony resta silencieux. Le jeune homme pensait parfois que Nori était bien plus intelligente que lui. Elle était extrêmement curieuse, plus encore que lui, au point de leur attirer de forts ennuis. C'était, entre autres, pourquoi dire qu'elle était sa part sage aurait été absurde. En revanche, elle était plus patiente et plus empathique. Pas forcément plus diplomate, cela dit.

\- Souhaites-tu à ce point qu'il te prenne pour un abruti égoïste ?

\- C'est probablement pas loin de la vérité, pourtant, soupira le jeune homme.

Son daemon le regardait avec curiosité, il le sentait. C'est vrai qu'il s'apitoyait rarement sur ses défauts, mais blesser Loki l'ennuyait vraiment. Il ne voudrait pas que le brun l'évite, pas alors qu'il voudrait tellement en savoir plus sur lui. Et bien qu'il ne l'admît pas, il n'aimait pas faire souffrir les autres en général. Simplement, ça… arrivait. Retournant à son labo, Tony s'abrutit dans les calculs et les tests, se prenant des légères décharges électriques à plusieurs reprises. Il y était habitué et grimaça à peine, pensant simplement à une légère surcharge et pas à un problème dans ses protections. Quand sa peau entra directement en contact avec le câble, il glapit. La brûlure fut cuisante, différente de ce que ferait la simple chaleur. Sa première priorité fut évidemment de ramasser ce qu'il avait lâché, d'éteindre sa machine et de vérifier que tout était en ordre et posé sur l'établi. Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un d'autre se blesse, ou pire, que l'appareil soit foutu.

Nori lécha sa plaie avec douceur. L'empathie qu'émettait son daemon et la fraicheur de la salive sur son épiderme compensaient le ravivement de la douleur et la langue râpeuse sur la peau sensible. Il savait qu'il avait une armoire à pharmacie ici, c'était une installation obligatoire, il fallait juste qu'il la retrouve. Son daemon et lui se répartirent chacun un côté de la pièce et il commença à chercher d'une seule main, ignorant la douleur de son mieux. Il finit par trouver le meuble et pu étaler généreusement de la pommade sur la plaie. Ça faisait du bien, décidément. Probablement incapable de travailler et voyant l'heure déjà avancée, il soupira. Rangeant sa frustration, il ferma l'atelier et décida de rentrer chez lui.

L'entrée était vide. Nori l'avait vérifié en observant par la fenêtre tandis qu'il se dissimulait près d'elle. Elle était un peu trop grosse pour ressembler à un chat, mesurant une soixantaine de centimètres, sans compter son pelage plus que repérable, mais elle était toujours moins repérable que lui. Il entra avec discrétion, n'émettant aucun bruit en passant la porte. Il déposa son manteau sur le meuble à cet effet, à l'emplacement exact où il était avant son départ. Plus il agissait comme s'il n'avait pas disparu pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures, plus ça passerait. S'il évitait son père, ce serait encore mieux, et il atteindrait le paradis si il ne se faisait pas intercepter…

\- Monsieur ?

\- Jarvis ?

Précisément celui dont il voulait éviter les leçons de morale. Merveilleux. Edwin Jarvis se tenait debout dans son mélange habituel de dignité et de nonchalance, comme si son esprit habitait la maison toute entière, et qu'il était normal qu'il soit au courant de tout, toujours présent là où il se passait quelque chose. Son daemon était une chienne extrêmement intelligente, bien loin de l'apparence de ceux des autres domestiques : une race venue d'orient nommée akita, au pelage roux et à la queue enroulée sur elle-même. Il avait une sorte de fascination pour Friday, qui semblait si sage et en même temps si attentive, fascination encore alimentée par le fait qu'il était presque sur de l'avoir vue séparée de Jarvis.

\- Le majordome lui jeta un regard qui semblait amusé, mais il sentait la pointe de reproche en fond.

\- Dois-je annoncer votre retour à Monsieur Howard ?

\- Surtout pas, Jarv'.

Tony n'avait jamais osé appeler Jarvis 'Edwin' et ce dernier semblait tolérer ce surnom, c'est pourquoi il l'utilisait régulièrement. Tony et Nori se dirigèrent vers l'escalier, la féline s'arrêtant un court instant devant l'autre daemon pour le saluer d'un signe de tête avant de rejoindre le jeune homme. Ce dernier se tourna vers Jarvis.

\- Je monte. Si je le croise peu ces prochains jours, il ne devrait même pas remarquer que je suis parti.

\- Monsieur…

\- Au pire il me fera une remarque désagréable, pour une fois il aura une raison.

Il sonnait amer, dans sa voix, son sourire, sa posture. Il allait finir dépressif, si ça continuait comme ça. Il grimpa dans sa chambre et se vautra sur son lit, avant d'attraper un livre de Wilde sur son étagère afin de passer le temps jusqu'au repas, se déconnectant du monde pour ne plus penser au moment où il affronterait Howard.

Ce moment devait bien finir par arriver, cependant et le temps lui sembla avoir peu passé au moment où son gramophone se déclencha sur un air entraînant, lui signalant l'heure du repas. Il avait bricolé un système avec son horloge pour lancer un disque au lieu d'une sonnerie, ayant en partie mit à nu les engrenages de l'horloge murale – peu lui importait, c'était plutôt stylé. Il reposa son livre en cornant la page et sortit de sa chambre, se dirigeant sans motivation vers la salle à manger.

Howard y était déjà, éteignant une cigarette dans un cendrier. Tony détestait cette odeur, mais il ne dit rien, saluant son père d'un hochement de tête désinvolte comme il le faisait au quotidien. Il posa la main sur le dossier de sa chaise et attendit que son père se détache du guéridon où était posé le cendrier pour s'asseoir. Il ne s'asseyait jamais avant lui, il se serait pris un commentaire désagréable et il essayait de limiter ça au maximum, il n'avait pas besoin de donner à son père davantage de raisons de le trouver négligé, immature et insortable. Le patriarche finit par s'installer à table et son fils l'imita, dans un silence déjà lourd, qui s'étendrait comme une chape de plomb sur tout le dîner.

Tony attendit qu'on le serve avant de saisir de sa fourchette de sa main mal bandée, s'efforçant de la manier normalement. Il observait les motifs de la nappe d'un air pensif, désirant plus que tout être ailleurs. Et il était à peine rentré, cela commençait bien. Malgré sa fatigue, il aurait voulu se réfugier dans son atelier et profiter de sa chaleur. Finalement, Howard prit la parole.

\- Miss Foster m'a envoyé un pneumatique aujourd'hui. Elle s'est permit d'engager quelqu'un. A son ton, Tony sentit qu'il n'approuvait pas.

\- Elle ne vous a pas consulté.

\- Non. Mais je le lui ai permit. Ce qui me déplaît est son choix. Un gamin, et un immigré.

\- Il a mon âge, tempéra Tony. Elle n'aurait pas engagé un adolescent.

\- Tu l'as rencontré ?

\- Oui, admit le brun, par hasard. J'étais à l'atelier et il devait visiter les locaux.

C'était un mensonge et il en avait conscience, mais ça n'était pas totalement faux pour autant. Après tout, leur rencontre avait été fortuite, dans le sens où elle n'avait pas été planifiée. Il avait surtout dit ça pour éviter que son père s'agace contre lui ou pense qu'il avait un lien avec le recrutement de Loki ou toute autre théorie foireuse et qui l'incriminait nécessairement. De même il n'avait aucune idée de l'âge de Loki, il était difficile à situer physiquement, mais sûrement entre 19 et 23 ans, pas plus ni moins. Dans ses âges. Il voulait simplement le faire paraître intéressant à Howard, sans appeler la pitié. Il ne le connaissait pas, mais était certain que Loki détesterait ça.

\- Il est intelligent. Et doué. Je l'ai vu en peu de temps. Laisse-lui une chance.

\- Pourquoi, parce que tu l'apprécies ? Tu veux un nouveau camarade de jeu ?

Tony se sentit aussitôt blessé. Il pensait à Bruce, évidemment. Il était parti après un accident, mais il était son plus proche ami. Et ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, à une époque, Tony agissant comme un gamin complet en présence de Bruce – il adorait l'embêter, et il était son premier semblable, à sa connaissance. Gamin trop intelligent, de deux ans plus jeune, incompris des autres. Cette camaraderie avait agacé Howard au-delà du raisonnable. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, tâchant de maîtriser ses nerfs, et lâcha :

\- Non. Il y a un moment que j'ai appris à me débrouiller seul.

Howard sourit avec une fausse indulgence. Tony vivait chez lui, après tout, et c'était encore un gamin, quoi qu'il en dise. Le jeune repoussa sa chaise, l'appétit coupé et sentant, comme une brûlure plus douloureuse que celle de sa main, le mépris d'Howard. Qui n'avait évidemment pas remarqué qu'il s'était blessé. Tony ne aurait dû se casser un bras, pour voir. Il quitta la table, sans un mot. La voix de son père qui l'appelait ne l'arrêta pas, pas plus que son daemon lynx, qui le poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner plus sans souffrir. Son père ne se serait pas déplacé en personne.

 _ **Un chapitre plus focalisé sur Tony. J'espère que vous aimez toujours cette histoire même si j'arrive même pas à publier une fois par mois... ^^" Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez et laissez-moi vos théories sur la suite en review !**_

 **Notes :**

Les daemons et leurs humains ne peuvent s'éloigner de plus de quelques mètres les uns des autres, à moins d'être séparés par des processus extrêmement douloureux et parfois mortels. Ce point sera développé par la suite :3

Friday est évidemment une référence à l'IA de Tony, qui a une forme holographique féminine... et rousse ^^

Vous pouvez me faire part de suggestion pour les noms des daemons de certains personnages, ou d'ailleurs, des personnages que vous aimeriez voir prendre de l'importance...


	4. Chapter 4

Loki exhala un soupir, ses doigts glissant dans la fourrure de Fenrir en une ronde rassurante. Il réfléchissait. Il avait du temps à tuer jusqu'au lendemain. D'habitude, il se glissait dans son quartier, l'explorant, l'apprenant. Pas uniquement les trajets, les bâtiments, mais les habitants, qui était un nouveau venu ou pas, ceux qui avaient un « vrai » lieu de vie, ceux des squats dans son genre, ceux qui dormaient dehors. Et bien sûr qui était en position de force. C'était parfois des groupes hétéroclites, souvent communautaires. C'était un réflexe, dû à son éducation et son passé, mais qui lui permettait couramment d'avoir la paix. Aujourd'hui il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni le courage. Quant à Central Park, il n'avait pas le courage de prendre un tramway ou un téléphérique jusque-là. Il se dirigea vers le bar de la veille, sachant que Natacha y serait. Il ne savait pas trop si elle travaillait là, mais elle y était presque tout le temps, assise sur le comptoir ou sur un tabouret, familière avec tous. Et effectivement, la voix de la jeune russe le salua quand il entra, attirant son regard. Elle était assise à une table, jambes écartées, avec son assurance habituelle. Il la rejoignit, bras croisés sur sa poitrine avec un sourire.  
\- Alors ? Questionna-t-elle avec son air d'indifférence. Même lui n'arrivait pas à dire si elle s'en foutait et demandait par principe, ou si elle masquait son intérêt.  
\- Alors, les locaux ont l'air incroyable. J'espère juste que je n'aurai pas à passer trop de temps avec l'abruti de service.  
Elle rit légèrement. Loki accordait cet adjectif, ou tout autre synonyme, à une bonne moitié du genre humain. Dans le bar, beaucoup les regardait s'envoyer des expressions qui semblaient un mélange de mépris et de connivence mutuelles, deux jeunes gens à la peau et au regard pâle, peu expressifs et profondément beaux. Ils étaient, séparément, du genre attirer le regard. Ensemble, ils agissaient comme des aimants, attirant et repoussant à la fois tous aux alentours.  
\- Qui est ?  
\- Stark junior.  
L'agacement de Loki redoubla quand Fenrir battit de la queue. Natasha ne s'en aperçut pas, ou si elle le fit, n'en laissa rien voir. Dans un coin de son esprit, il sentait l'excitation de son compagnon. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement Stark en lui-même, mais il voulait le revoir, pour expliquer leur problème – et également pour Nori.  
\- Il est considéré comme un génie, tu le sais, hein ?  
\- Au royaume des aveugles, les borgnes sont les rois, répliqua-t-il, grinçant. Et Snaergard était le pays de la cécité, ajouta-t-il mentalement alors que l'image d'Odin flottait à la lisière de ses pensées.  
\- De toute façon, tu vas y retourner, non ? Ne serait-ce que pour lui pourrir la vie.  
\- Moi ? Faire une chose pareille ?  
Le sourire ironique de Loki constituait une réponse positive à lui tout seul. Il commanda un jus de cranberry, un peu au hasard. A la fois âcre et acide, ça n'était pas mauvais, même s'il préférait la pomme, songea-t-il en happant un glaçon de ses doigts fins pour le croquer distraitement, un sourire aux lèvres. Il sirota sa boisson tranquillement, écoutant Natasha lui raconter une anecdote à propos d'une bagarre survenue avant son arrivée. A ce moment, un homme cherchant à se frayer un chemin dans le bar essaya de passer entre Loki et Fenrir, le jeune homme et le daemon l'en dissuadant d'un même regard glacial. Avec un malaise visible, il contourna l'énorme loup, qui se rapprocha de son humain, se collant à lui autant que possible. Natasha les observa avec un sourire en coin et le brun lui jeta un regard qui la dissuada de faire le moindre commentaire. Finalement, il décida de rentrer et de dormir, préférant être en forme pour le lendemain. Natasha était probablement la personne ici qui comprenait les sautes de caractère de Loki et son attitude en général. Il ne la considérait pas vraiment comme une amie pour autant. Et son meilleur ami à elle avait encore du mal avec certaines attitudes du jeune homme.  
Une fois rentré à son logement, il récupéra discrètement ses affaires et prit un livre en attendant que les lumières se coupent. Quand finalement tout le monde eut éteint ses lampes, il observa le plafond, se forçant à garder les yeux ouverts jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit physiquement incapable. Alors, il réveilla Fenrir et s'endormit à son tour, laissant veiller son daemon.

* * *

Le lendemain, le brun se réveilla encore plus tôt qu'à son habitude, l'aube pointant à peine dans le ciel gris-bleu. Il se dirigea vers les locaux de la veille, à pied. Il avait du temps à tuer et souhaitait profiter de la fraicheur de l'air. En arrivant dans les bureaux, Loki fut à nouveau accueilli par Jane Foster, qui le conduisit à un large espace de travail. Le jeune homme sourit. Des ramettes entières de papier, des tableaux et écrans sur les murs et bien sûr la pièce était lumineuse, avec une horloge à automates sur le bureau principal. Jane fut surprise en réalisant que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire ainsi. Loki exprimait sa satisfaction par son regard ou verbalement, mais un sourire sincère, ni ironique ni menaçant, était rare sur son visage. Ce dernier était plus concentré sur la découverte de ce nouvel environnement de travail que par le regard que la scientifique posait sur lui.  
Elle lui présenta les projets principaux en cours, expliquant les implications et possibilités dans la ville en parallèle avec les essais théoriques. Le brun se plongea rapidement dans les dossiers et les classeurs, étudiant schémas et essais. Jane finit par les laisser, lui et Fenrir. Loki finit par investir l'environnement, s'asseyant sur un coin de table pour prendre des notes. Son daemon finit par se coucher, collé à ses jambes, se détendant petit à petit. Il dut passer plusieurs heures à s'approprier les réflexions des autres et développer ses propres pistes, encore fragiles mais s'affirmant au fur et à mesure de ses réflexions, parce qu'on vint frapper à la porte du laboratoire pour le déjeuner. Il hésita un moment, mais refuser de la nourriture gratuite n'était pas vraiment envisageable. Il rangea sommairement le bureau et sortit, les lumières s'éteignant derrière lui.  
Le réfectoire était empli de chaleur et de bruit. Il y avait quelques tables très longues, plutôt que plusieurs petites, ce qui déçut légèrement Loki, mais il tira à lui la première chaise venue sans se poser de questions et attendit d'être servi. Tony Stark était en diagonale par rapport à lui, en bout de table, Nori couchée sur ses genoux. Il soupira et décida de l'ignorer, ce qui fut moins ardu qu'il ne l'aurait pensé la moitié du repas. Jusqu'à ce que...  
\- T'en pense quoi, Loki ?

\- Pardon ? À son ton, on aurait dit que le fait de lui adresser la parole était une offense personnelle particulièrement basse.

\- T'en pense quoi ? répéta Tony, sa motivation imperméable. Je cherche des nouveaux outils pour accélérer les installations et-

\- J'ai entendu. Commence par penser aux transports des travailleurs et du matériel, avant d'en concevoir d'autres.

Là dessus, il retourna à son assiette. La phrase lui attira plusieurs regards, tant par son ton froid et définitif que par sa pertinence. Enfin, c'était habituel d'entendre des gens pertinents dans les laboratoires de Stark Industries, mais celui-ci était inconnu et surtout, la remarque était terre à terre, assez loin des considérations scientifiques habituelles. Tony resta la bouche ouverte un instant, puis il prit une gorgée de son verre et observa le jeune homme.

\- Et t'a des suggestions ?

Loki fut sincèrement par la question de Stark. Il hésita un instant à développer sur ce sujet, mais il n'avait aucune intention de partager le fruit de ses réflexions et certainement pas avec lui. Le jeune homme termina donc son repas sans répondre et se leva quelques secondes plus tard, retournant directement au bureau qu'il avait plus ou moins adopté. Une jeune femme vint travailler à un autre des plans de travail et tous deux s'ignorèrent superbement, Fenrir restant glué à Loki alors que ce dernier travaillait, faisant parfois des suggestions directement dans son esprit. Au bout d'un peu plus de deux heures, le daemon corbeau de la femme l'aida à ramasser ses dossiers et tous deux partirent, laissant Loki seul. Ce dernier profita de l'absence de quiconque hormi Fenrir pendant... un quart d'heure. Car après ce laps de temps béni, Tony Stark poussa la porte. Il ne dit rien tout d'abord, ce qui aurait pu sonner comme une bénédiction s'il n'avait pas commencé à toucher à tout, bidouillant quelques câbles pour faire un petit automate qui s'écroula après quatre pas, se penchant juste derrière l'épaule de Loki pour voir ce qu'il faisait - le brun résista courageusement à la tentation de le poignarder - ou encore ouvrant la fenêtre pour observer l'extérieur. Loki poussa un bruyant soupir avant de daigner prononcer un mot, espérant que ça calmerait Stark.  
\- Quoi ?  
C'était laconique, mais mieux que rien, supposait-il. Et puis il n'allait pas offrir une tirade digne de Shakespeare à l'abruti de service.  
\- Tu fais quoi ?  
\- Je travaille, Stark, apparement j'ai carte blanche, donc je travaille.  
\- Sur quoi ?  
\- Tu veux réellement que je t'explique ?  
\- Ben oui, fit Tony sur le ton de l'évidence.

Loki restait sceptique. Il ne semblait pas le genre de personnes à se taire et écouter. Et pourtant, il ne le coupa pas plus de deux ou trois fois dans la conversation, là où Loki se serait attendu à trois fois par phrase. Il put donc aborder les détails de ses divers projets avec le brun, se sentant étonnement de plus en plus relaxé à mesure qu'il parlait.  
\- ...Actuellement, je m'intéresse aux cabines des téléphériques, comment les optimiser en terme de confort et de taille tout en gardant une certaine légèreté.  
Une sensation de chaleur que Loki n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps l'envahissait, et c'est vrai que comparé à l'appartement mal chauffé dans lequel il vivait actuellement, le laboratoire était une pièce chaleureuse et confortable. Il continua à alimenter son schéma, avant de remarquer le soudain silence de son collègue. Il n'allait certainement pas lui faire remarquer – Tony Stark silencieux _et_ immobile, c'était quelque chose qu'il fallait savourer - mais lui jeta un regard en coin avec curiosité. L'ingénieur semblait totalement perturbé, son regard se dirigeant vers un établi proche. Loki tourna la tête et se figea. La sensation qu'il ressentait confusément, cette impression de calme, de chaleur et de bien-être, n'était pas la sienne. Fenrir était allongé au sol et, roulée en boule entre ses pattes, Nori ronronnait légèrement. Les deux humains échangèrent un regard et Tony se redressa brusquement, reprenant la parole d'une voix légère.

\- Bon ! J'ai mes propres projets à avancer, ravi de voir que tu te plais ici.  
\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je m'y plaisait. Au moins ça me fait passe le temps de manière utile.

Tony hocha la tête.

\- Ouais, peu importe. J'y vais !

Nori se leva pour le suivre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Loki les suivit des yeux un instant avant de ramener les yeux sur ses projets. Soudainement las, il passa une main tremblante sur son visage.

* * *

 ** _Désolé-e pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier cette suite ! Ca ne risque malheureusement pas de s'arranger vu le nombre de projets que j'ai en cours, mais je continuerai à écrire cette histoire, lentement mais sûrement !_**


End file.
